


moonlight in my hands

by shuantics



Series: somethin' bout, somethin' bout, somethin' bout you [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angels, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuantics/pseuds/shuantics
Summary: Because in the midst of his personal, scientific debate about the legitimacy of angels, Jeonghan had forgotten he still had a face full of freckles. He consciously reached up and scratched his nose. “I’m sure Jisoo has nothing to do with that.”





	moonlight in my hands

**Author's Note:**

> much much hugs n thanks to my besto clara who i stole 90% of this plot from <33  
> also im pretty sure this is a prompt from somewhere but i cant find the post for the life of me, if anyone knows hmu please!!
> 
> title taken from 'moonlight' by ariana grande! ([x](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/dangerous-woman/id1091145606))

Jeonghan hadn’t a doubt in his mind, nor his heart that Hong Jisoo was angelic. Pure, soft; beautifully angelic. He’d not hurt a fly and talk for hours about why. Jeonghan didn’t mind, he’d listen to anything Jisoo had to say, from the deepest of conversations about his feelings to the shallowest about the sky. It was a certainty that Jisoo was amongst the few people left on the planet with an absolute heart of gold, but there’s a line between the reality of love and the fiction in doting. Sure, Jisoo was angelic, in every aspect he could be; but an actual angel? As in, a benevolent being of the God above? Jeonghan was hesitant to let his mind wander that far.

He never let it trouble him.

“I wonder how you can be so…  _ perfect,”  _ Jeonghan thought aloud, a habit, and tangled his fingers into Jisoo’s smooth hair.

The latter hummed a chuckle and shifted his head, moving it from Jeonghan’s chest to his shoulder and looked up with his gorgeous brown eyes. “Don’t say things like that,” he cooed, modest as always with a pink blush dusting his cheeks.

“It’s true!” Jeonghan insisted, patting Jisoo’s head. “You really are just wonderful.”

Jisoo, sleepily, sighed blissfully and ran his hand over Jeonghan’s chest and settled to cup his other shoulder. “I’m flattered.” He lifted his head to add, leaning closer. “And you’re not so bad yourself, despite what the other’s tell.” He brushed his lips over Jeonghan’s before they curled into a smile, pressing the pair instead to his nose, hesitating, then pressing them over every inch of his face.

He left later after the sun had fallen, insisting, “You need to hit the books, you  _ barely  _ scraped last semester.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes - a common reply. “Thanks, mom. Give me a kiss before you go.” Still sitting on the bed, he puckered his lips, waiting expectantly, to which Jisoo leaned down, complying, and kissing him softly there. “Or, as Ms. Del Ray says, kiss me  _ hard  _ before you go?” He gave a cheeky smile, wide where he teeth flashed, and knew it was the kind Jisoo found hard to refuse.

The latter tentatively wrapped his arm around Jeonghan’s nape and tutted, saying nothing before again going for a kiss, this one harder as requested, where, if he focused enough, Jeonghan could taste the swipe of vanilla Cola lip balm that Jisoo tended his chapped lips to, sliding his hands up to neck to keep his mouth close.

Jisoo pulled away and the chance passed. He pressed his finger to Jeonghan’s forehead and pushed, musing, “Study. I’ll call before I go to sleep.”

Pulling a pout, Jeonghan caved. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” he replied. “Cute freckles, by the way.”

 

“Junhui!” Jeonghan dumped his bag by the table and slumped into the chair. “Emergency. I need foundation.”

“Sure.” Junhui finished typing out a text on his handheld. “What shade do you--oh, my God.” He looked up and was met with Jeonghan’s face, milky as ever but his nose, forehead, and cheeks were littered with tiny, brown freckles. Junhui’s mouth dropped. “Did you fall asleep in the Sahara desert or something?”

Jeonghan let out a loud groan as he covered his eyes down with his hands. “I have no idea where they came from!”

“Uh, the sun maybe?”

“You know I don’t go outside unless bribed.” He opened his hands to whisper, “Jisoo said they weren’t that bad, are they that bad?”

“Honey, it looks like a six-year-old got ahold of a brown fine-liner when you were asleep.”

Jeonghan groaned louder and dropped his head onto the table. “This isn’t happening. I went to sleep last night, woke up and they were here. They keep appearing!”

“Regular occurrence, then?”

Jeonghan gave him a shocked, sinister look. “I’m getting them in the  _ weirdest  _ of places.”

“I don’t think I want to know.”

“No.” Jeonghan stood and lifted his shirt a tiny amount, showing off his proud hip bone also scattered with freckles. “See? And.” He sat and tugged down the collar, revealing another cluster positioned over his shoulders. “It’s freaking me the  _ Hell  _ out?” He stared at Junhui until the latter’s lips curled into a smile. “Don’t laugh! It’s not amusing, it’s a  _ problem!” _

“How?” Junhui questioned. “Han, they look  _ adorable.”  _ He rested his chin on his palm, giving Jeonghan an endearing, longing look. “You honestly look so cute.”

Jeonghan sank back into his chair. “That’s what Jisoo said!” He lowered his voice again to whisper, “I look like a prepubescent school girl. Add pigtails and not even  _ science  _ can tell the difference!”

“Jeonghan, some people would  _ kill  _ for cute freckles--”

“You know,” Jihoon - who had been sitting next to Junhui quietly - interrupted without looking up from his textbook, “since you mentioned Jisoo… some people say that freckles are angel touches.” He nods in Jeonghan’s direction. “Did you think about that?”

Jeonghan quieted and thought indeed. First and foremost, he was a skeptic; the whole myths, legends, magic thing never floated his row boat. He snorted as Junhui added.

“Are you saying Jeonghan gave himself freckles?”

“No, Dummy,” Jihoon said, collapsing his book. “I’m saying Jisoo gave him freckles.”

_ “Oh.”  _ Junhui frowned at Jeonghan. “Jisoo’s an angel?”

“Maybe,” Jihoon said.

“No,” Jeonghan silenced. “Angels don’t exist, they’re a myth.”

“You never know.” Jihoon quirked an eyebrow at Jeonghan’s dismissive look. “What? You  _ don’t  _ think Jisoo’s an angel? He’s beautiful! He’s talented, smart, loyal, hardworking, confident, easily the kindest hearted guy I could name.”

“It’s true, he once gave me his last slice of pizza. Only an angel would.” He pointed to Jihoon. “And if he thinks he’s one, it must be legitimate. Jihoon like  _ no one.” _

“Do I think that Jisoo - my boyfriend Jisoo - is a holy messenger of God with divine powers and a pure soul?” He looked at Jihoon stupidly. “Don’t be silly  _ of course  _ I don’t. Trust me, I’ve thought about it.”

“Yeah but how deeply?”

“Jihoon…” Jeonghan exasperated. “This is stupid. Jisoo isn’t an angel, he’s just a good person.”

 

Jeonghan sat in lectures and thought  _ very  _ deeply about it, actually. Logically, the inclination that the boy he’d fallen in love with was an angel went against everything he’d formerly believed. How? _ How?  _ That was the main question that clouded his mind. He’d admit, the evidence was strong: perfect person, flawless, wonderful… and if Jihoon’s freckle theory was indeed true, it surely explains why so many were blossoming over his body. Still, it just didn’t make  _ scientific sense.  _ What proof stands that angels exist? Aside from that big book of stories people call the Bible, and a select few other of hocus pocus fairy tales, there was very,  _ very  _ little verification to conclude angels can even present as humans, let alone have any basis in the real world.

Right?

Jeonghan thought so much so, that when Seokmin leaned in to whisper, “Jeonghan!” he jumped and knocked his knee into the desk.

“Can I borrow- are you okay? Can I borrow a pen?”

“Uh,” Jeonghan blinked a couple times. “Sure, sorry.” He dug into his pencil case and offered Seokmin a biero, waiting a moment before he asked. “Hey, what do you think about mythical creatures?”

Seokmin gave him an odd look. “... Did you take the right course? Classics is across campus, this is Psychology.”

Jeonghan tutted. “I  _ know,  _ but, like, do you think they exist?”

Seokmin halted scribbling notes and pondered. “Depends. What are we talking? I think the Loch Ness Monster exists.”

“Yeah, but what about angels?”

“Hm…” Seokmin bit the end of Jeonghan’s pen. “Well, when I was twelve my cousin was adamant that he’d seen an angel after falling down the ravine at boy scouts and almost died, so maybe!” He gave him a look. “Aren’t they sent to earth to protect certain humans? Why?” He gasped. “Do you know an angel?”

“No, I--”

“Mr. Yoon!”

Jeonghan snapped his head up to the front of the auditorium.

“If you want to talk, please leave the lecture hall. Same for you, Mr. Lee.”

 

“You seem distracted.” Jisoo set down a glass of soda on the kitchen counter. “Is something up?”

Jeonghan looked up from the papers messily strewn over the marble and gave a sigh, heart warming at Jisoo’s healing smile. “Yeah.”

In a moment, Jisoo was behind him, wrapping his arms around his firm torso and kissing the nape of his neck. (Jeonghan made a reminder to check there in the morning.) “What’s wrong?” he hummed, resting his chin on Jeonghan’s shoulder. “Need help?”

“No.” Jeonghan turned his head to peck Jisoo’s nose. “Just… thinking.”

“Well…” Jisoo raised his finger and poked Jeonghan’s head again - a habit he’s began to develop. “Stop thinking if it’s stressing you.” He kissed his cheek. “Want a back rub?”

Jeonghan dropped his pen and exclaimed, “Why are you so goddamn perfect?” He grabbed Jisoo’s cheeks and squashed them together, kissing his pouty lips.

“You keep saying,” Jisoo laughed and held Jeonghan’s cheeks right back. “I’m not, I assure you I’ve strewn far.”

Far from what, Jeonghan thought. Far from…  _ heaven? _

Jeonghan’s a bit too deep in this after he spent his afternoon prowling the mythological section of the library.

“How?” Jeonghan challenged, letting Jisoo’s face fall from his hands. “Go on, what’s the worst thing you’ve done this past week?”

Jisoo stood and thought for a moment. His hands moved to Jeonghan’s shoulders, where he rested his arms and tangled his fingers into the hair above Jeonghan’s nape.  _ … Uh, oh… _

“Well, I can think of a few things…” He bit his lip, the pink, plush skin folding as he teeth latched on, giving Jeonghan  _ those  _ eyes.

Those eyes that served as a reminder that yes, Jisoo may have seemed angelic, and in many variations he was. By record, the worst thing he had done in the former week was not saying thank you when someone held the door for him (it kept him up that night, in fact). He exceeded kindness in every field; it was his middle name; his goddamned picture was next to the word in the dictionary. Alas, those eyes - when the common soft brown clouded with hasty emotions and hazy thoughts; what his facial expression reflected with his bitten lip and curved smile, pink blush warming to the tip of his ears - they stood as Jeonghan’s proof for his streak of shameful pride for it was him, and him alone, who brought the tiny devil out of Jisoo.

“... Friday was a pretty…  _ bad  _ day for me.”

Jeonghan remembers Friday; it was a good day. He got plenty of sleep, had great coffee at breakfast, got to make Jisoo into his favorite moaning mess, and even handed his paper in on time.

So,  _ ha!  _ Take that Jeonghan, Jisoo couldn’t possibly be an angel after what they’ve been up to before.

“That doesn’t count,” Jeonghan hummed, holding Jisoo’s waist and caressing his thumbs in circles over his hips. “That was my doing…”

“Still…” Jisoo trailed off, voice gradually quietening like he’d intended to speak further, but found a better solution in leaning in and kissing Jeonghan gently on the lips. He added as an afterthought, “I think I’ve been acting good for way too long.”

Jeonghan all but grinned.

 

“I’ve decided.” Jeonghan in his usual seat and slams his hands down on the table. Simultaneously, Junhui and Jihoon jumped. “Hong Jisoo is certainly not an angel.”

He wore a triumphant smile, beamed from ear to ear and the pair present caught on instantly.

“For God’s sake Jeonghan.”

“That’s not how you do it for Christ’s sake.”

“What?” Jeonghan argued, still smiling. “It was a way of finding out!”

“I thought you didn’t take it seriously…” Jihoon replied.

“… I’m not.”

“Okay, but we still have the freckle outbursts to explain.” Junhui narrowed his eyes. “Forgive me, dude, but I think you’ve gotten  _ more…” _

Because in the midst of his personal, scientific debate about the legitimacy of angels, Jeonghan had forgotten he still had a face full of freckles. He consciously reached up and scratched his nose. He’d forgotten how much he didn’t like small pigmented spots over his skin. “I’m sure Jisoo has nothing to do with that.”

 

“Why…” Jisoo reached up and pointed to Jeonghan’s face, “... are you wearing that?”

From behind his white surgical mask, Jeonghan huffed. “My freckle count has doubled. I look ugly.”

Jisoo looked offended. “Why?” He’s never been one to raise his voice, but Jisoo found his pitch and volume was crawling up. “I think they look beautiful.”

“You would say that, though,” Jeonghan adjusted the concealer over his nose, “you’re my boyfriend.”

“Your boyfriend who... “ Jisoo reached for the mask, “thinks you look stunning no matter what’s on your face.” He succeeded in kissing Jeonghan’s cheek after he tore away the mask, holding his chin and kissing his lips along with it. “Your freckles are adorable, love.” Another kiss. “I didn’t think it was possible but… you almost look cuter?”

Jeonghan finally cracked a smile and Jisoo grins triumphantly.

“There’s my angel’s smile.”

“Stop it,” Jeonghan ordered, laughing as he pushes Jisoo’s shoulders away. “You’re so… so  _ ugh  _ sometimes.”

Jihoon smiled and let his eyes meet Jeonghan’s. He gave him a long kiss. “You know I mean it, right?” He used the hand on his chin to tip the latter’s head. “I think your beauty is Godly, in every way.” And placed one last kiss on Jeonghan’s nose. “Trust me, I swore a vow of truth.”

Jeonghan decided not to examine that comment.

Moonlight spilled over the bed sheets through the horizontal gaps of the blinds, sending streaks over the white sheets that merged and blended with their tangled legs. They lay in the peace, both hesitant to talk over the fear of disturbing the other until the cogs in Jeonghan’s head could no longer battle his urge.

“Jisoo,” he began, “do you believe in angels?”

Jisoo was silent for a moment. “I don’t know, maybe?” He turned his head to look at Jeonghan. “Why do you ask?”

Jeonghan gave a shrug. “Curious. Jihoon thinks they’re real.”

“Jihoon thinks the best pop-tarts are the strawberry ones, he may be an Engineer student but he can be wrong.”

To that, Jeonghan laughed, and they were enveloped back in silence.

“Do you?”

Jeonghan thought more so than he already had. He thought of what Seokmin said days earlier, weren’t angels meant to protect people? If Jisoo were an angel, why was he here rather than out protecting humans, doing God’s will and what not? He still had questions, so he settled for the easiest answer. “No.” And let the quarries dissolve in his mind. “I think they’re just a story made up to make people believe God’s helping.” Harsh - he knew Jisoo was strong in faith of that type of  _ stuff  _ but guessed he should be used to Jeonghan’s flippancy by now.

“Well.” Jisoo shifted, so his face lay in line with Jeonghan’s neck. Like a fidgety habit, he traced his lips over the skin and kissed. “Maybe some people are just worth looking out for.”

Jeonghan looked at Jisoo’s peaceful face - his pretty eyes slid closed and his pretty lips slightly parted - and felt his heart beat a million a minute. Suddenly, it clicked; it hit him like a freight train. All of it, it didn’t matter. Jisoo could be an angel - he certainly had the qualifications to be one, or he could be the most normal human and have an extremely big heart. Extraordinary or average, it didn’t  _ actually  _ matter. Jisoo was there, Jisoo was  _ his.  _ He didn’t care if God had sent him to watch over his mildly dysfunctional life, or if he was just lucky in finding the most honest, respectful, kind, blessing of a human being and making him his. The point was, Jisoo didn’t need to be an angel, and frankly, Jeonghan didn’t care if he was. He was there, he was his. He had Jeonghan’s back and Jeonghan had his. He was his sun, his moon, his stars and his sky, and he didn't have to come from them to stay it. They were in love, and no amount of mythological theories could not even succumb to the beauty of that feeling.

Jeonghan woke up with a bundle of fresh freckles on his neck and watched in the mirror as Jisoo ran his fingers over them. He’d never thought he’d see anything as perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer !! i, in no way shape or form, do not hate freckles !! the exact opposite actually i love them i think theyre adorable and i want them so m uc h !!


End file.
